


You Can Finally Meet My Mom

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: Peter and Gamora reunite in the Soul World after the snap. (I wrote this shortly after Infinity War came out, so it may not entirely line up with Endgame.)





	You Can Finally Meet My Mom

“Peter…Peter!”

“GAH!”

Peter Quill opened his eyes to see Gamora crouched over him, with her hands shaking his shoulders and tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Oh, thank god.” She said, caressing his face with a warm smile.

Quill sat himself up and gently took Gamora into his arms, planting a kiss on her forehead. She pulled him closer to her, wishing that she would never have to let go.

“I thought you were dead.” Peter murmured as he ran his fingers through her hair. Gamora’s face fell as her hold on him loosened.

“Peter…we’re both dead.”

Quill pulled away from their embrace and looked at her in shock.

“What?! What happened?”

“I don’t know for sure. But I think Thanos may have gotten all the stones.”

“I don’t understand. Only you knew about the location of one of the stones, right?”

She looked off to the side, avoiding his eyes.

“I had to tell him. He was going to kill Nebula. I thought…I thought it would be safe. The stone requires a sacrifice of something you love.”

“Thanos doesn’t love anything! He’d have to sacrifice that ugly freaking gauntlet!”

“That’s what I thought too. Apparently, in his sick, twisted mind…he loves me.”

“That bastard. I’ll kill him. I’ll come back to life and kill him if I have to. If he’s here, I’ll kill him twice.”

“it’s no use, Peter. We’re stuck here. And even if we weren’t, we can’t do this alone.”

“Well, so we find Rocket and the others and figure out a way to get out of here. We’ve saved the galaxy twice, this can’t be that different, right?” 

“I haven’t seen any of the others, but I did find…”

“Gamora, dear! There you are!”

A green-skinned couple called out to Gamora, waving gleefully and wearing bright smiles that caused Gamora’s face to light up.

“Come with me, they’d love to meet you.” She whispered to Quill, holding out her hand to help him stand up. She carefully laced her fingers with his, took a deep breath, and faced her parents.

“Mother, Papa, this is Peter.”

“So, you’re the one who’s been taking such good care of our girl.”

Quill gave a small smile, looked at Gamora lovingly, and squeezed her hand. “Well, she’s been taking care of herself, mostly. I’m just there for her aesthetic enjoyment.”

Gamora’s father reached out to shake Quill’s hand, while her mother laughed good-naturedly and hugged him.

“Mora said you were very funny!”

“She hasn’t stopped talking about you since she got here, she mentioned something about your muscles, and handsome stubble?”

“Papa!” Gamora exclaimed, her cheeks flushing a bright magenta to match the highlights of her hair. Still, she couldn’t hide the smile that crept on her face.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs…?”

“Please, Peter. You can call us Mom and Dad, if you’d like.”

“Thanks…Mom.” Peter said, the word tasting foreign on his tongue. (It had been almost thirty years since he’d called someone that.)

“Well, we’ll leave you kids be. If you need us, we’ll be around.”

“Thanks, guys. I was just about to help Peter find someone.”

“You were?”

“Yeah, come with me.”

Gamora took his hand again, and led him through the Soul World. Dozens of people passed them, all with different origins. There were Kree, Xandarians, Terrans, and other species that Quill had never seen before. He couldn’t help but wonder if this world was close to being overfilled after Thanos’s snap.

“I was thinking,” Gamora said, interrupting his thoughts. “Since I was able to find my parents, maybe we’d be able to find your mother, too.”

“You really think she’d be here?”

“Who knows? I never expected to see anyone again after my death. But of all people, I’m glad it was you and my parents. The least I can do is give that to you.”

Peter wrapped his arm around her waist, and was about to respond before…

“Is that my little Starlord?”

A beautiful woman with long blonde hair stopped in front of them.

It was Meredith, wearing that checkered apron that she used to wear when they would bake together. That distinct bulge in the apron, with headphones peeking out from the top, was the matching half to Peter’s own Walkman. She looked as radiant as she did before she fell sick.

Peter’s arm slacked around Gamora’s waist, freezing in shock as tears welled up in his eyes.

“Mom?”


End file.
